Family Crest
Official description Walkthrough (All the required skills can be boosted) |items = * Cooked shrimps * Cooked salmon * Cooked tuna * Cooked bass * Cooked swordfish * 2 cut rubies * Antipoison potion (a super antipoison and antipoison mix cannot be used) * Normal spellbook and runes to cast all 4 elemental blast spells at least once. The blast spells must damage the demon, therefore bringing extra runes is advised due to the possibility of a spell splashing. Recommended: * Activated lodestones in Al Kharid, Ardougne, Edgeville, Falador and Varrock * A charged amulet of glory * A charged combat bracelet * Lumber yard teleport scrolls - for easy access to Johnathon * A brass key for more convenient access to the Edgeville Dungeon * Silverlight/Darklight, unless you have a decent combat level * Armour, magic weapons and food for killing the demon |kills = * Chronozon (Level 84) }} The Crest To start, speak with Dimintheis, whose house is in the fenced-off area in the south-eastern section of Varrock. He'll tell you that he belongs to the noble family of Fitzharmon, but without his family's crest, he can't prove his heritage and take back his estate from the King. His sons took the crest when they left to defend Varrock against the hordes of zombies sent forth by an evil necromancer, and he doesn't know what happened to them afterwards. He has, however, heard rumours that his eldest son, Caleb, is now an aspiring fish chef and is currently staying with a friend just outside the western gates of Varrock. Caleb Caleb can be found in Gertrude's house just outside the western entrance. Talk to him, and he'll say that he and his brothers broke the crest into three parts to avoid any one of them inheriting their father's wealth. In their shame, they took a piece of the crest each and set out their own ways, unable to face their father. Since a broken crest is of no use to anyone, he agrees to exchange it for some fish that he needs for a special and unique salad he is currently making. What you need is a shrimp, salmon, tuna, bass, and swordfish — all cooked. If you need to catch the fish yourself, head west towards Gunnarsgrunn to fish the salmon (fly) and then teleport to Catherby where you can fish for the tuna and swordfish (harpoon or barehanded), shrimp (small net) and the bass (large net). There is a range in Catherby just east of the bank where you can cook your fish. Once you have all of it, give the cooked fish to Caleb and he'll give you the piece as promised, along with a little bit of info: the gem trader in Al Kharid might know more about the location of one of his brothers, Avan. Make sure that you '''ask Caleb about his brothers' whereabouts', otherwise the gem trader's dialogue options will not include Avan.'' Avan Although optional, you may talk to the gem trader in Al Kharid about Avan. He remembers talking to a 'high and mighty' person of noble blood, looking for jewellery made from 'perfect gold'; he had directed him north towards the gold pit in the desert, the Al Kharid Mine. Head there and talk to Avan, the man with a yellow cape wandering around the pit entrance. He tells you that he is trying to win the affection of a certain lady by gifting her a ruby-studded ring and necklace made out of 'perfect' gold. Unfortunately, the stuff here in the desert isn't nearly good enough for him. He'll tell you about a dwarf named Boot who might know the whereabouts of this 'perfect' gold. Make your way to the Dwarven Mines below the Ice Mountain, located slightly north-east of Falador and south of Edgeville. Boot can be found in a cavern to the south-west of the general store; talk to him and ask him about the elusive gold. He'll tell you that the highest quality of gold can be found in a small dungeon near Witchaven, although it isn't really easy to get to it. Make sure to get good food and armour before heading into the Witchaven dungeon, as there are monsters that may harm lower levelled players (level 35 Hobgoblins, level 67 Ogres and level 92 Hellhounds). Home teleport to Ardougne and head east outside the city entrance and then south to an "old ruin entrance", and climb down it. Keep following the path and then head south to a small caged area that holds a couple of hellhounds, along with the 'perfect' gold rocks. To the north and south are two rooms with levers in and outside of them - you'll have to do a lever puzzle to unlock the gate to the caged area. Remember that if you logout while doing the puzzle you will have to start over: * Go to the northern wall and pull the lever up. * Head into the southern room and pull the lever up. * Go back to the northern wall and pull the lever down. * Go inside the northern room and pull the lever up. * Leave the room and pull the lever on the northern wall up. * Go back to the southern room and pull the lever down. * The hellhound room should now be unlocked. Mine two gold ores in the room and head to any furnace to smelt them into perfect gold bars, there's one just west of the Al Kharid lodestone. Next, use your rubies to make the perfect ring and perfect necklace by using the perfect gold bar on the furnace. Once you have the items, head back to the Al Kharid mine and give them to Avan. As a reward, he'll give you the second piece of the crest and tell you where to find the final brother, Johnathon. Johnathon The last brother — Johnathon — is staying in the Jolly Boar Inn, near the Lumber Yard. He is on the first floor, in one of the bedrooms. Climb up the stairs to talk to him; he'll tell you that he got bit by a poison spider. Use the antipoison on him, and he'll be very grateful and relate to you about what happened. Apparently, Johnathon attempted to kill a blood demon called Chronozon. Unfortunately, Chronozon defeated him, and in his efforts to escape, he was bitten by the poisonous spider. When you ask him for the third part of the crest, he says that he dropped it while fighting Chronozon and that you must go retrieve it. Chronozon is located in the Edgeville Dungeon, which is in the ruined building just south of the bank. Climb down into the dungeon and keep going north along that path, taking a left at the farthest corner. You may make use of the safespot in the north-west side of the cave, behind the space between the stalagmite and the torch (the poison spiders can still attack you if you aren't right up against the wall). Remember that you have to damage Chronozon with a Wind Blast, Water Blast, Earth Blast, and Fire Blast. If you seem unable to hit him, using abilities while a blast spell is on auto-cast, also counts. When you do hit him with each of those spells, it will weaken him and make him extremely vulnerable. You may then finish him off any way you like. If you do not use the four blast spells, Chronozon will return to full health at every attempt to kill him. In the event of teleporting or logging out after all four spells have been successfully cast, you will '''have to' recast the spells.'' When you finally do kill him, grab the crest part and leave. The Crest Reassembled Now that you have all three crest pieces, put them together to make the family crest and then make your way back to Varrock. Give the crest to Dimintheis, who will be very pleased to have it back. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 1 quest point * Family gauntlets * Access to the hellhounds in Witchaven Dungeon * Family gauntlets The family gauntlets have a very useful ability. You can take them to any of the three brothers and have him imbue them with a special ability. However, you can only have one active effect at a time, and it will cost you 25,000 coins for each remodelling. To change effects, just take them to the brother whose effect you want. If you lose the gauntlets, Dimintheis will have "magically" found them again and will give them back to you. * Chaos gauntlets (Johnathon): Boosts damage from bolts spells by 10%. * Cooking gauntlets (Caleb): Reduces the chance of burning certain fish significantly. * Goldsmith gauntlets (Avan): Increases the Smithing experience for smelting gold from 22.5 to 56.25. There currently appears to be a bug with the brothers refusing to enchant your Family Gauntlets. To work around this, destroy them and re-acquire from Dimintheis. You should then receive Cooking Gauntlets from him, and can then talk to the brother whose glove effect you want. Required for completing Completion of Family Crest is required for the following: * Defender of Varrock * Legends' Quest * Varrock Tasks: ** Hard: "Hand-Me-Downs" * Seers' Village Tasks: ** Hard: "Gonna Need a Bigger Range" Transcript Trivia * While talking with the Gem Trader, he says "I know there's gold out there, in them there sand dunes," a reference to the saying "there's gold in them there hills," (Referencing a gold rush in real life). * After the PvP Wilderness was returned, Chronozon was hard for some players to deal with because he was in a PvP area, even though Jagex had promised to move all quests out of the wilderness. After some ranting in the forums (now archived), a tunnel was added that took him out of the Wilderness to his current, non-PvP location. * Orry, the NPC watching over the beacon just north of the Jolly Bear inn, will refuse to talk to the player if Johnathon is still ailing. After the player has used an anti-poison on Johnathon, the usual options for beacon-NPC's are available again. * Before the Evolution of Combat, chaos gloves increased bolt spell's max hit by 40. After the evolution of combat they stopped working due to a bug. It has since been fixed and they now provide a 10% damage bonus when using bolts spells. fi:Family Crest nl:Family Crest Category:Wikia Game Guides quests